Book 1: Percy Jackson & the Powers of the Chosen One: Dragon
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: At the end of TLO, Percy wanted a different life. One where he didn't have to fight, where it was a peaceful stay. Zeus sent him to the Pokemon world, but little did he know, his new life as Ash Ketchum was destined for greatness... Rated T to be safe, but I think it deserves a K plus...
1. Meeting a Pikachu

**Perseus Jackson and the Dragon Fire: Powers of the Chosen One**

_Prologue:_

**THIRD PERSON**

_-Flashback-_

Hestia, goddess of hope and Hearth sat by a barely alive fire, poking at it. It had been a century and she was ignored. With a blinding flash, three ladies, each knitting a giant sock, appeared in front of her and the fire. They were the Fates, three ladies that control fate and was disguised as old ladies knitting socks for their grand children. Hestia bowed and the Fates commanded her to stand back up.

"My Ladies, how do i owe this honor?" Hestia asked.

The Fates told her, "In another 300 years of people ignoring you, a boy named Perseus will appear and talk. He is the wielder of the Dragon Flame, the original source of fire. We want you to bless him to explain why he can control fire. Don't worry. He isn't an arrogant or bad person.

Hestia nodded nervously and finally said, after 2 minutes of awkward silence, "Okay."

With that reply, the Fates left. Hestia sat back down sadly. Another 300 years of loneliness. Fortunately, the Fates heard her thoughts and sent her a child. _"He is a fire user, a child of Hephaestus. Half immortalise him and then wipe his memory when it is time." _Hestia heard in her mind. _"Thank you for letting me have someone to talk to in the 300 years i have to wait. What was the boy's name again?" _But the Fates were already out of her head. Hestia still knew they were watching patiently.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip 400 years<em>

* * *

><p>'PERCY' PERSEUS JACKSON PERCEPECTIVE<p>

**THIRD PERSON**

Perseus Jackson was supposed to be a normal school kid, all until he reached her 12th birthday, he was. On his first day on the Yancy field trip, he was attacked by a mysterious creature. He soon discovered that it was a Fury, one of Lord Hades's, God of the Underworld and Riches, minions. From there, when 'Percy' Perseus Jackson's mother, Sally Jackson had taken her on a trip to Montauk, a beach where she had met her dad Poseidon, in Gabe Ugliano's car. At night, a tornado struck and they were attacked by the Minotaur. When Percy reached Camp Half-Blood, he found out that Greek Mythology was real and 'Mr Brunner' was the centaur Chiron. He also discovered that he could control fire for no reason but he didn't share that with anyone and that he was the child of Poseidon. Percy met Hestia and she blessed him when they were talking and he didn't know it.

* * *

><p>Time Set- After the Last Olympian.-<p>

* * *

><p>Hestia Perceptive<p>

**FIRST PERSON**

I watched as my brother, Zeus, King of the Gods, reward the young heroes. When he got to Percy, I smiled a faint smile. He was the wielder of the Dragon Flame, and i know it. What confuses me is his weird abilities to control the other elements, Air, Earth, Lightning, Nature, Poison, Bug, Fairy, Dragon, Steel, Psychic, Ghost/Dark and something called Aura, Don't know what it is and what it's for, but i know that it comes in handy. I was snapped back to the real world as Zeus said, " Apparently, a dim witted god but a god."  
>I listened closely to what he would reply and i was surprised by what he did say.<br>"No my lord. I do not wish for immortality. I just want to mourn and live in a happy place until another war that you would be certain to lose. I also want the peaceful titans like Calypso and Rhea to be released from their prisons and the demigods claimed by 13. All of the demigods."

Poseidon cut in,"Son you ask a lot."

"I hold you to your oath, everyone. The children who started the war was demigods that felt betrayed and alone."

Athena said grudgingly, "He is right. If we didn't ignore them, it wouldn't have started this war."

"Very well. We shall grant your wish. Let me think of a place to send you to, a happy place which has access to all the good gods and yet far away. OOH! How about PokeWorld? The place of Pokemon!" Zeus boomed.

"You are special, son of the sea. Pokemon are special too. I grant you my blessing."Hades said.

"And I give you powers to talk to pokemon as though as they were a human." Athena said.

Poseidon finally asked, "One more question. What's with your powers to shake the earth and control fire?"

I finally spoke up from my fireplace.," I blessed him and your the earthshaker, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"So PokeWorld it is! You will become a boy called Ash and you'll just be born. Time over there goes faster than here, so one year would be a day. You'll regain your memories when your 5. Your new mom's name is Delia Ketchum." Zeus decided.

* * *

><p>Time skip 5 years<p>

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was a 5 year old boy in Pallet Town. He had recently gotten his memories back, of who he was and why he was here, so he wouldn't freak out. Those memories were added to the Pokemon memories that he had gained when he was just a young boy. PercyAsh had studied about Pokemon and now knew a lot about them. **(I'm going to say Ash instead of Percy/Ash now. It gets annoying to do that, so yeah.) **Ash hoped to catch a legendary pokemon or 2. He also had to wait another 5 years to get a pokemon for a starter.

Ash was walking in the garden when he suddenly heard a mental shout of agony. He knew that a pokemon was now in danger. Ash grabbed some supplies off the cupboard and hurried into the forest. There, was a young pokemon with red cheek pouches, brown stripes across his back, a brown base at his tail, and overall, yellow.

"_It's a Pikachu." _Ash realised.

The Pikachu was fending off 18 Fearow and 32 Spearow at a time. Ash couldn't help but admire his courage and determination to win. Even though the Pikachu was badly injured on the side, was panting tiredly and was sort of frozen cold, the electric mouse let loose a powerful thunderbolt and thundershock that halved the Fearow's health and defeated the Spearow before collapsing into the cold hard ground. Thankfully, Ash ran over to him before he hit the ground and caught him. Carefully, Ash grabbed the leader of the Fearow's wings and turned into one, very very powerful one.  
><strong><br>"Fear, Fearow! Fear Fear Fearow! Fear Fear Fear, Fear Fear! Fearow! Ow! Row! Row Row Row! Fearow! Row, Fearow! Fear! Fearow, Fearow Fearow! Earow! Earow! Fearow! Row! Row Row Row! Ow! FEAROW!**

Pikachu, barely conscious watched the young boy as he talked. He listened to what he said to the head Fearow that attacked him, **"IT'S NOT DAMNED NICE TO ATTACK OTHER POKEMON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! YOU DON'T ATTACK OTHER POKEMON FOR NO DAMNED REASON! NOW SAY SORRY TO THIS POOR PIKACHU THAT NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY! DO IT! NOW! WHILE HE'S STILL CONSCIOUS YOU DIM WITTS!**

Fearow turned to face the Pikachu that was barely conscious. "Fearow," they muttered, ashamed.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu asked weakly.

"**FEAROW! FEAROW FEAROW FEAROW FEAROW! **_**( Translation: "LOUDER! HE DIDN'T HEAR YOU!")**_

"FEAROW!" The Fearow's barked 'SORRY!'.

"**Fearow! Fear Fear Fearow! Fearow Fear! Fearow Row Fearow! **_**( Translation: OKAY. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR HOME. WHEREVER IT IS WHILE I TREAT HIM!)**__" _

With that, the Fearow carried the Spearow and flew back home. Ash transformed into a Pikachu and stumbled over grass as he carried the heavy potion bottle. When he finally made it to the hurt pokemon, he gasped in horror as he saw the pokemon's wound. The Fearow's talons had gone in too far and nearly hit bone. It's Peck attacks scattered blood all over his body. The gust attacks had blew him into rocks which had sunk into his wounds. Ash was amazed at how he survived.

"Pika Pi. Pika Pika Pi. Pika Pika Pikachu, Pika." _**(Translation: This is going to hurt but then it'll be right.) **_

"Pika pi." Pikachu said again, this time more weaker than before.

Ash quickly sprayed the potion on the Pikachu injured and quickly, using water vapour, conjured more from home. (Real) Pikachu growled in pain and then stopped when the potion took affect. Ash grabbed a 20 of each berry, 15 of each which he mashed up, 6 bottles of ketchup, which he discovered that some Pikachu's like, 7 Super potions, 3 Hyper Potions and 15 full restores. He also grabbed 5 full flasks of water, his home made delicious pokemon food and some ice heals. First, he sprayed on a Hyper Potion which healed a quarter of the wound. Then he used up the other Hyper Potions which healed another quarter each and sprayed the ice heal when he was good enough. Then, he finished up healing the wounds, with 4 super potions and poured water in a bowl, ketchup in another one, his all pokemon homemade food in another one, mushed up berries in the other, some home made electric pokemon food in the 2nd last and some fruit in the last. Ash changed back into a human and put the bowls in front of Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash warily. Pikachu ran to each bowl and smelt it., the ketchup, berries, fruit, water and the pokemon food smelt unharmful and appealing to him, so he tucked into the fruit and decided that he didn't like mandarin, orange, pineapple, mango or strawberry and did like apples, so he just ate the apples. Then, when all the apples were finished, he ate all the ketchup in the bowl, which he was addicted to. He drank half the water bowl and then finished the berries. He decided to try the pokemon food and tasted his electric type pokemon food first, which, he didn't really like and then ate some of the all pokemon, pokemon food. The all pokemon, pokemon food was alright, and he drank up the rest of the water before sitting next to the ketchup bowl.

"Chaaaaa." (**Translation: "More.")**

"Okay." Ash hurried to get the ketchup bottles out and poured them into the bowl and 5 extra bowls he always carries with him with his supplies.

Pikachu dug into the ketchup bowls and accidentally fell into the last one. He licked himself clean, and tasted ketchup, which he loved, and climbed out before resuming drinking / eating. **( Isn't Ketchup a sauce? I think it's a sauce. You tell me!) **Ash noticed that the fruit bowl was still full but all the apples were gone, so he shadow traveled more apples and cut up 2 apples into small pieces and the other 3 into large ones, which he put in the fruit bowl and shadow traveled the bowl back home. The Pikachu, who must have been very hungry, ate the small pieces of apple before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Alright, let's get you some rest." Ash carried the small pokemon home.

Ash laid the mouse pokemon in a small cozy spot, he had made just for small injured pokemon, near the door in case he woke up and wanted to leave. He faintly smiled as he watched Pikachu tumble around in his sleep.


	2. Telepathic Pikachu

Pikachu woke up to the sun shining into his eyes. He had no idea where he was when suddenly most things hit him. Pikachu remembered what happened yesterday and growled at the sleeping form of Ash Ketchum on the bed. Then, Pikachu remembered everything else. Then, he suddenly ran out the door, outside and towards the forest. He wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into Professor Oak. The impact made Professor Oak stumble and turn around. When he saw the little small Pikachu at his feet, he decided to capture it.

"Go Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip attack now!" Professor Oak said.

The super effective attack hit and Pikachu managed to endure it. Pikachu stood up and shook himself free of the vines.

"PIKA PIKA! CHU!" Pikachu charged his lightning power into that single OP **(Over Powered)** Thundershock and shocked both Professor Oak and Bulbasaur.

The shock had been split into half, one for Professor and the other for Bulbasaur, so the effect was just like a x5 thunder shock, which Professor Oak gets randomly from the pokemon at his ranch. But Bulbasaur was less fortunate. Bulbasaur had been effectively knocked out by that thunder shock and Professor Oak called him back into his ball.

"GO Charizard! Let's see how you like my 2nd strongest Pokemon. Charizard, use Dragon Rage!"

Since Charizard was his strongest Pokemon, besides the Pokemon other trainers caught, the Dragon Rage took out just below half his health.

"Use Dragon Rage again!" Professor Oak said, intending on capturing the electric mouse, and Charizard obeyed.

The not so wild Pikachu lay back, tiredly and nearly unconscious as the poke ball was sailing in the air, towards Pikachu, and hit the mark, which captured the Pokemon.

_"On second thought, Pikachu's are big for a mouse. I'll call them Electric Big Mouse." _Professor Oak_ thought._

Pikachu was carried back home in the pokeball, which he thought was dark, scary and he never wanted to be in there again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile captured Pikachu.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash awoke to the sounds of pokemon battling. He frowned when he suddenly noticed that Pikachu was gone and the sounds stopped. Ash dashed left and right, asking people if they saw a Pikachu, until everyone in the town, besides Professor Oak had been asked. He made a run for his lab and found a the Professor designing a pokeball with a lightning symbol.<p>

"Have you seen a Pikachu around here Prof?"

"Why yes i have. He's in here? Why do you ask?" Samuel Oak held up the poke ball with the half lightning symbol on it.

"Oh. I just treated it when it got injured and i don't think it was fully healed yet." Ash half lied.

"Kay. Let me check the Pikachu." Professor Oak opened the poke ball and the red light formed the newly captured Pikachu.  
><strong>"Pikachu."<strong> It said in freedom.  
>Prof. Oak checked the Pikachu and found no signs of injury.<p>

"Hmm... I think this isn't the pikachu you were looking for Ash. Sorry."

"Let me see." Ash demanded.

"Very well." The professor set the pokemon down in front of the young boy.

* * *

><p>Ash was startled as the Pikachu leaped into his arms in fright.<p>

**"Pikapi!" **

"It's okay." He soothed. "He won't hurt you, will you Professor?"

"Of course not! I would never willingly hurt a pokemon!"

**"Pika! Pikachu, chu, pika, pikapi!"**

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you Pikachu."

Pikachu looked up into the honest eyes of the Chosen One and grinned an evil grin. **"Pika pi."**

Ash obeyed and set the one of lightning down. The instant Ash was out of reach, the rodent let out a stream of lightning aimed directly for the old man.

**"Pikachu."** It said satisfied not turning around yet as the elder fell on his head, causing some of his charred hair to come out because of the electricity streaming through his body.

"That was not very nice young one." Ash scolded.

**"Pikachu. Pikapi, Pika pika pi." **Pikachu laughed, turning around, obviously amused.

Then, Ash's words settled inside the lightning mouse's head.

"**PIKAPI! PIKA PIKA PIKACHU CHU! PIKACHU!" (Young! DONT CALL ME YOUNG! THUNDER WAVE!)**

Ash joined Professor Oak on the floor, only this time because of paralysis. "That thunder wave really packs a punch."

Pikachu nodded, before settling on a confused expression. **"How did you know it was a thunder wave?"****  
><strong>

"Because i understand pokemon you idiot." Ash explained with a smirk, already recovered.

**"Idiot? Your the idiot. Why didn't you dodge?"**

"Cause i wanted to test your power." Ash lied, not thinking of dodging.

Unknown to them, Professor Oak had also recovered from the thundershock and was listening to Ash's words, interested in the fact that the reborn soul **(Although he didn't know that he was reborn,) **could understand pokemon.

Pikachu, being a smart ass, saw through the lie and narrowed his eyes. **"Liar. You didn't think of dodging."**

"Of course i did." Ash retorted.

**"Liar, liar!" **Pikachu exclaimed.

"Your the liar." Ash denied, suddenly noticing Samuel Oak leaning on one of the tables, listening to every word.

Now aware that the Professor now knew one of his secrets, he started talking telepathically._  
><em>

Pikachu jumped, surprised as Ash's voice echoed throughout his head. _"See the old man there? That's Professor Oak. He handles pokemon that trainers have caught. I want you to shock him."_

Pikachu nodded and let loose a lightning bolt. Samuel, not expecting the bolt, fell to the ground once more. _"Nice one buddy. Now i want you to try and think of shocking yourself."_

**"What! I can't do that!"**

"Just think of doing it." Ash reverted back to normal speech.

Pikachu shook his head, trying to rid all thoughts before concentrating. Pikachu closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

"Not so hard Pikachu."

He relaxed at the sound of Ash's voice and obeyed his command.

"Thought so."

Pikachu opened his eyes as the human spoke.

"Tell me, what did you feel?"

**"It felt like everywhere in my body was tingling, strange, yet good."**

"Good. You can feel it. Now I want you to find your core, the place where your power comes from."

**"What do you mean?"**

"You don't get your electricity from no where, you know? There's a core, it's suppose to be made out of thunder bolts for electric types." Ash said before he added telepathically, "_I have an elemental core."_.

**"What's an elemental core?"** Pikachu asked.

_"An elemental core is when someone can control all the elements. I'll show you later, but for now, i have to have a word with the old man."_ Ash revered back to normal speech and said out loud, "Pokeball or not Pikachu?"

**"No. I absolutely hate them! I'm never going in there again, i promise you." **Pikachu shook his head in a no furiously.

"Very well." Ash, however, had just remembered that he instructed Pikachu to find his core said, "Dont try finding it."

Pikachu looked up, not understanding what _it _was._ "Don't find your core i mean. Not yet."_

**"Oh okay. And, is there any way that i can also talk to you telepathically?"**

"_Just think of sending your thoughts to me and i'll hear them."_ **(Pikachu's telepathy will be in _Bold Italics, like this._)**

Pikachu closed his eyes and focused. Beads of sweat rolled down his head and there, was a voice. Pikachu's voice. Pikachu's voice was inside his head. **_"Ash? Ash? Are you there?"_**

_"Course i'm here you idiot. I'm always here."_

_**"Yay! I can speak telepathically! I am a telepath! I am a telepath! I can talk inside people's minds! I can freak people out now! Make them seem like they're mad! Woo** **Hoo!**_Pikachu celebrated.

Ash frowned as ideas ran though the rodent's mind. Oh well... Nothing could stop him.


	3. Gods are Pokemon?

**Mind that Percy/Ash is smarter than normal, since he has Athena's blessing, but he is still a bit dumb.**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum. An unregular kid, raised in the small village of Pallet Town. The just-turned 10 year old, usually already asleep by this time, was seen jumping up and dow his bed, with his arms raised in the air, in a wild fist pump, from the fight that was happening on screen.<p>

"All right," exclaimed the excited boy, as he punched his hand in the air. He was in his favorite pair of purple gym shorts, that had an emblazed Hitmonchan on the front, with Hitmonlee on the back, "back to the action!" He exclaimed.

On the small black and white television set, two creatures were locked in battle. What are these creatures, you ask? These animals are called Pokemon.

"Nice," he whispered, "Gengar and a nidorino…shit, move Nidorino, watch out for his shadow ball…YES!."

"Ash Ketchum! Do you have any idea what time it is?" A femine voice called from the doorway.

Ash looked over to the door, and saw he mother standing there, drying a plate from dinner, an angry, tense expression on her face. Tapping her foot against the floor rapidly, she stared down her son.

"Sorry mom, but this is the final of the Kanto Conference, can't I watch this last battle. PLEASE?"

"Well, if you can't sleep then at least catch up on what Pokemon you'll be able to choose from tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," the young boy grumbled, as the red headed woman grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "I've seen this stuff a hundred times, hell Mom, I've known which pokemon to start with since I was six."

"Well then, if you think you know everything, can you guess whats going to happen next?" She aked him with a raised eyebrow.

She walked into the room, snatched the remote from off the bed, and continued to turn off the tv, before walking out of the room.

"Damnit," he said, as he flew himself back on his Zapdos pillow, a perma-frown on his face.

"Now! Go to bed, Ash."

Sleep came fast for the young boy and he was soon gifted with another vision.

_*Dream scene*_

"_This is my child your talking about brother. How would you feel if i sent Thalia to the pokemon world?" Poseidon said worried, but anger was seen._

_"You certainly will not! Mind i remind you that you agreed to let him go?" Zeus boomed, outrageous, from his king throne._

_"I don't need reminding! I know i let him go to the PokeWorld but still, you can't blame me for worrying about my only living demigod son!"_

_Percy called out from in the middle of the throne room. "Dad, calm down!"_

_Ash/Percy knew that his father couldn't hear him, because it was a dream but the words clearly had a calming emotion that drifted through the dream to the real world. Poseidon slumped in his throne as he calmed down._

_The sea god suddenly had an idea, "I'm going to check up on my son as my Lugia form. i can't bear not seeing him for this long. I can't believe you lied about the time difference! 10 years there is 15 years here! None of you can stop me. I might as well let him capture me if i still want to be there."_

_"Very well brother. We shall all come from time to time. When i clearly disapprove of your actions of letting him capture you, his father, in a pokeball, i can't stop you unless i kill you. I shall go as Zapdos, although it isn't fair you control me. I am the king of gods and you shall not control me, understand?"_

_"I shall not command you. I swear it on the River Styx. I will only control you if you are possessed." Poseidon vowed._

_"Father?" Athena spoke up. "I think we should let the boy capture us. We can keep an eye on him and protect him as well as knowing his flaw, we may have a free will if we want one from him. As well as giving him the powers he may need such as aura and psychic as examples that we can train him in." _

_Zeus shook his head in a no. "He can learn by himself."_

_"You do know he is blessed by the universe himself and he will unleash his wrath on us if he is harmed in any way. We must protect him or we will be destroyed. Not to mention he is blessed by Order."_

_"Order? But... Impossible...She...Alive?" Zeus was speechless._

_"Yes, Order is alive. She blessed him along with the lord."_

_"Of course, we will go. But when shall we go? Maybe a few days or a month or two after he gets Pikachu as his first pokemon."_

_"Why Pikachu?" Athena asked. The whole council of gods & goddesses's jaws dropped to the floor. Athena always had an answer to every question. _

_Zeus got over the fact pretty quickly and his ego flared. "Are you questioning me?"_

_"Yes father. I do not understand why you send Pikachu, shy little ferocious Pikachu to Perseus." Athena admitted, her pride damaged._

_"Because it is a combination of both me and his father. A lightning and earth. A land animal and yet being able to control lightning, like me, but yet like my brother when he uses iron tail on the ground, hence the earthshaker."_

_"Very well father."_

_*End dream*_

Ash woke up as the alarm rang loudly. Yawning, he crawled out of bed and slipped on his pants.

"Time to get a move on hero." he said to himself, still tired.

Packing the rest of his things for his pokemon journey he had prepared, (pokeballs, potions, and the like) he headed downstairs for his last breakfast at home. As he walked into the kitchen, he smelled his mothers famous pancakes, sitting at his customary spot at the kitchen table.

"Hurry up Ash, were going to be leaving as soon as your finished."

Ash nodded his head, as he finished piling the stack of pancakes into his already otherwise full mouth.


	4. First and Second Pokemon

AT PROFESSOR OAKS RESEARCH LAB (OUTSIDE)

'_Finally,' thought Ash, 'after all the work that we've put in we can finally leave on our journey__._

Unlike most other children, Ash had spent most of his free time helping out the Professor in his research lab. Feeding and learning a little bit about strategy from the former League Master. Walking up the cement stairs that led to the lab, Ash met the Professor at the top. He was wearing his customary white coat with a friendly smile on his aged face.

"Ash, you finally made it," said the Professor, with a small grin on his face.

He handed the young trainer, (normal canon outfit) six pokeballs and a red and black pokedex.

As soon as he found the pokeball with a lightening mark on hit, he dropped it to the ground. The mechanical looking ball, colored red and white, snapped open and the familiar Pokemon formed out of red energy.

**"Pikachu!"**cried the small mouse like creature.

"Sorry about that Pikachu, but the Professor said that it's tradition for your starter to come out of a pokeball."

**"Pika Pika," **said the small creature as he shook his head.

The yellow electric mouse ran over to Ash, and climbed up on his left shoulder. Thanking the Professor, and with a shake of the hand, he turned around and headed back downstairs and left.

As Ash headed out for his journey, his mother along with their favorite Professor, stood waving, and wishing them good luck **(With his mother reminding him to change underwear).** The boy and the pokemon looked at each other with wide grins on their faces and broke out into a run. They had reached Route 1. Slowing to a walk, they looked at each other and laughed.

**"So,"** said Pikachu, **"we're gonna do the Kanto Gym Circuit, right?"**

"Yeah," replied Ash, "that's what I was planning. Then heading up to the Kanto Conference. It should take us about 3 months."

**"Three months!****,****"**exclaimed Pikachu.**"****It shouldn't take us that long!****"**

"I know," said Ash, "but I want to have time to catch a couple of Pokemon and train them right instead of rushing it. You remember what the Professor said right?"

Looking up at the sky, Ash saw the bright blue sky with very few clouds. He looked over at Pikachu and nodded his head.

''_So this is it, the __beginning__. We're gonna be the best, I just know it__._'' Looking over at his Pikachu he gave one firm nod of his head and started their long walk to Pewter City.

"So," began Ash, "are you ready for this Pikachu?"

**"Pika pika."** He said, while he nodded his furry little head in agreement

"We're gonna catch a whole bunch of friends Pikachu." Ash said.

**'****'We are indeed Ash.****'****'**

"Good, so how about we do some quick training, then continue on," said Ash, noticing his partners nod, continued, "so the first gym that we have is the Pewter City Gym. They mainly have ground/rock type pokemon," Ash replied.

Digging through his backpack, he took out his pokedex. He pressed a button and a feminine voice rang out, ''_Transporting Pokeball Case._''

He picked up his pack as a white light light up the Tablet screen and as it disappeared it left the case sitting there. The orange and blue case was light weight. He could barely feel it when he put it on. The case was on his chest with a strap going around his shoulder. He also noticed that along the strap were places for his pokeballs. Pikachu's pokeball was placed in the middle.

''Damn, now that's what I'm talking about. So, we're mostly defence, going to either have to get a water pokemon on our team, or focus on strategy rather than pure power. So what do you think?"

"**Lets get some other Pokemon, first."**

"Obviously." said Ash.

He put down his pack, and sat on the ground. Looking around he saw a big grass field that was surrounded by a group of trees, blocking them from view. He turned to his Pikachu and got ready to start his training.

"Okay, so your a Pikachu," Ash mumbled to himself. Turning to the Pokedex, he pointed it at Pikachu to read his stats'. A female voice was heard coming from the device.

"_Pokemon: Pikachu_

_Level: __24_

_The electric mouse Pokemon. __It raises its tail to check its tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose._

_Moves:_

_Tail-whip__, __Double-Team__, __Thundershock__,Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Iron Tail,_

_Abilities: Static, Lightning Rod_

_Locked Egg Moves (Unlocked upon Evolution): , Volt Tackle, Disarming Voice,__Thunder Punch,_

_Unlocked Egg Moves:Charge, __Agility__, Attract, __Sweet Kiss, Wish_"

He continued to look at the screen for a minutes, before nodding his head. He opened the inventory and clicked on the training weight. The screen once again lite up and deposited the training weights to the awaiting trainer.

"**These will help us get stronger, right?**

"Yes," nodded the savior of Olympus.

"Now," said Ash "use your agility and run around the perimeter. Go as fast as you can, I'll be running with ya, if your gonna train, then I'm gonna train" said Ash, taking his trusty pen/sword Anaklusmos, aka Riptide out. He also took out a few training dummies and lunged at them with his sword.

**"Pika chu."**

_**TWO DAYS LATER (Ash catches a Pidgeotto after the training session because she was injured)**_

"Great training session, you guys. Next time Pikachu, try to do fifty bigger rocks. We need your iron tail nice and strong."

A nod of the head

"Pidgetto. You still need to work on your double team. We need to get it to the point where you can solidy hold ten copies, okay? Work on that and your agility and we should be good. Your whirlwind and gust are coming along perfectly. Next time, we'll also work on your peck okay?

**"Pidge."**

He said all of this, as he packed away his sleeping bag. Standing up, he called for his friends.

"Come on guys," he said, waving them over, "there's a small pond over here thats out of the way. Pretty cool right?" He said, waving his Pokemon forward.

"Finally Pikachu, we can get some fresh water, and we can all...maybe at least get a bath. . .we all smell from the training.."

**"And we can see about our chances of getting a water pokemon."**

"True," began Ash, "that would make getting our first badge that much easier. He'll be using easy pokemon to start with."

"I know that he would choose between a Geodude or a Nidorino, then either an Onix, or young Graveler." Ash finished.

Both Pokemon nodded their heads.

**"We should get a water pokemon to help out. We can probably find one at the pond we going to." **Pidgeotto said.

"Thats the plan. The two common water pokemon in the area where the pond is are Poliwag and Staryu. I wonder which one we'll run across first."


	5. Flying Gyarados and Chaos Visits

They had been walking for a couple of hours when Ash's phone startled him.

"RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL. RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL."

"What the..." said Ash as he walked towards the sound that came from his back pack. "Looks like the Pokedex is a phone as well. Cool isn't it Pikachu?"

**"Pikachu."** He said in agreement.

He pressed the green button that lit up on his Pokedex, and held it out in front of him.

"Ash, finally," exclaimed the Professor on the phone, "I've been trying to get a hold of you ever since you sent me those annoying 3 Gyarados's. Anyways, I just found out that one of them can fly and thought that you might want it."

"Of course! Send it over." Ash replied, excited. "Anything else you need Professor?"  
>"Not at all. Not at all."<p>

"Sending Gyarados over. In 3, 2, 1, 0." A pokeball appeared on the pokedex as Professor Oak said Zero. "Thanks Professor. Bye!"

"Bye Ash!"

_Flashback _

_Stepping over a small bush, he noticed that they had arrived. Smiling down at his Pokemon, they both rushed forward toward the gleaming blue of the pond._

_"Finally," breathed Ash._

_"Yeah," agreed Pikachu, "finally, we're here."_

_Pikachu, jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the ground and dashed forward to the water, Pidgeotto followed, dipping her beak in to take a drink. Ash landed beside him and cupped his hands, then dipped them into the water and drank from them._

_"That tastes' so good," said Ash, wiping his hand aross his mouth._

_Flashback End_

**"sh? Ash? Are you there buddy? Ash? Ash?" **Pikachu's worried voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh? What happened?" Ash asked confused, his mind processing what he had seen.

**"You blanked out for a second there Ash. You had us worried."** Pidgeotto chirped.

"Oh. Right. Had a flashback of when we reached the pool." Ash blurted out.

"Seems like the gods were sending me a message." He muttered to himself.

**"Huh? What did you say Ash?" **Both Pokemon narrowed their eyes.

"I said, there were some things that i hadn't noticed that i noticed in the flashback."

**"What things?"** They asked simultaneously.

"Like the pokemon that was watching our every move." Ash explained.

"So many pokemon that i haven't seen. There was a snake like pokemon that was watching our every move from the pool. It was kind of creepy, looking at us with those eyes... those eyes weren't anything that i've seen before. Almost... Jealous."

"Jealous? They have nothing to be jealous about!" Gyarados roared.

Ash had almost forgotten that she had been there.

* * *

><p>At Earth (Mount Olympus)<strong> (Hades and Hestia are on the council of gods)<strong>

"I absolutely forbid you Poseidon! You are to remain here!"

"No. You've prevented me from doing what i wanted to do 82 times! Arceus knows what your up to!" Poseidon yelled back at Zeus.

A black hole opened up in the middle of the council room. A gruff voice spoke, like it had not been used in ages, "I would appreciate it if you did not mention my counterpart Poseidon, for i do not know what Zeus has planned. Care to share my boy?''

Poseidon jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion, before bowing down. Soon he was followed to the floor, one by one, slowly as the 13 gods and goddesses realised who was in the room. All but Zeus.

"No." Zeus snapped angrily and turned away from Poseidon. He hadn't noticed the void in the middle of the council for he was walking in circles, looking down, confused at why his children and siblings were bowing. "UP! WHY ARE YOU BOWING! YOU ARE NOT BOWING TO ME AND YOU SHALL NOT BOW TO ANYONE ELSE FOR THEY ARE AS WEAK AS MORTALS THEMSELVES!"

"Is that so Wielder of Lightning?"

"Yes. YOU are NOT welcome here. YOU are an INTRUDER. YOU are WEAK. YOU shall feel the WRATH OF THE GODS!" Zeus still had yet to face his mysterious intruder.

"Who are you?"

"What kind of a dumb fool question is that? I am who i am and i am who i was and i am who i will always be." The gruff old voice explained.

"That's no answer." Zeus replied arrogantly.

"What other answer is there? It's the only answer worth giving." The hole mocked.

"What are you doing here?" The king of the gods asked angrily.

"Incredible." The voice said sarcastically. . "You follow one idiot question with another! I'm visiting the council as you perfectly well know."

"No you're not." Zeus said. "Not unless you say so, you're not." He implied _I haven't given you permission to talk to the whole council._

"But you already said so. Only ten minutes ago you said so, you said so and you did so!" It lied.

"No I didn't." Zeus denied.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Something interesting in your thrones there? Its hardly any wonder your children are being murdered! IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHO YOU LET IN AND WHO YOU LET OUT, YOU LET ME IN , AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT. AND NOW, APPARENTLY, I HAVE TO LET MYSELF OUT. UH? GOODBYE!"

"Good riddance at that. I hope he never comes back." Zeus said thankfully. The temperature had dropped to -59 degrees and it was decreasing rapidly. The room had become a building of fear.

Athena, being her usual self, corrected Zeus and said, "I hope he does come back. He's awfully good at what he does, isn't he?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HOPE HE DOES COME BACK? ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO SIDE WITH HIM OVER ME?"

"I wouldn't if it was any old guy, but it was Chaos himself father."

"Chaos doesn't sound like that. I met him myself."

Suddenly, the room went dark and a voice that every one knew very well echoed through out the entire 600th floor, "It was me Zeus. I no longer hold a simple grudge against you. I now hold a big one. Be thankful that it will harm my chosen one if i destroy you, and so therefore, i will not. Be very very thankful."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait. I had alot of things on my mind and i didn't have time to update.<strong>


	6. Alis Ignis: Wings of Fire

**"Ash, what was that?"** Pikachu said.

"What was what," said Ash, as he looked up at the Pokemon currently resting on his head.

**"You didn't hear that? It came from those bushes over there."**

Ash started to walk over to the bushes, when he heard a disturbing noise. Walking through some bushes and then running he followed his Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu, slow down," called Ash, as he raised his right arm over his head to protect himself from the branches of the thickening trees.

**"There's a pokemon in trouble and we need to help him, hurry Ash!"**

The worry in his pokemons voice caught his attention, so he picked up his pace and ran through the last couple of bushes, landing

beside his Pikachu.

**"Ash look," **he cried, pointing one of his yellow toes toward a group of spearow**, "they've attacked this Arcanine."**

Ash looked on, as he counted 12 angry vicious bird pokemon, as his pokemon took off after the Spearow. A yellow cloud of electricity errupted from Pikachu's body and rushed forward to the pecking Spearow. The twelve pokemon cried in shock and pain as they felt an angry Pikachu's thundershock.

"All right, great one Pikachu. Now go ahead and set up for double-team."

Pikachu nodded his head, but didn't say anything in response, his focus on defeating the gang of spearow.

**"Row, Row, Spearow,"** said the bird Pokemon and they started to get up.

But it was still to late. 40 Pikachu's were gathered around the Spearow in a big circle. The Spearow looked around, confused to which one was the real one, for all of the copies were identical, except one, which they missed the flaw. The real pikachu had a slightly lighter yellow skin than the copies. Ash had caught sight of the would be fatal flaw if the Spearow weren't so dumb.

The Spearow continued to glare at the pokemon, before looking at the one to they're right. They flew angrily towards it, but it disappeared upon a touch.

**"SPEAROW!"** He called to them, and as one they all took to the skies, before shooting down in a swarm. Breathing slowly, Ash and Pikachu held there calm.

"Agility," called Ash.

His leadership skills as Perseus Jackson helped.

A nod from Pikachu as Pikachu raced around the area.

"Growl buddy."

As pikachus' growl was performed, the spearow stopped in there attempt to rush to the electric mouse. Quickly taking advantage of this opportunity, he ordered his attack.

"Full-Power thundershock, Pikachu. There going to Professor Oak."

Pikachu nodded again and the angry Pokemon took off towards the swarm that was closing in on him and his trainer. When Pikachu was close enough, he slammed his front paws on the ground and flipped over, rotating in the air, landing on the Spearow, in the middle of there formation.

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" He called out, in anger. A large electric bolt sparking with fury surrounded the Spearow, and took each one of them out of the battle with a cry of pain from the birds.

One by one, the birds dropped from the sky. Seeing his way was finally clear, Ash ran forward to the injured Arcanine. He fell to his knees and carefully picked up the hurt pokemon, stroking her warm orange-red fur.

"Her," he whispered. "It's a her."

Slowly, the Arcanine opened her eyes, to reveal blue eyes, the color of the sea. She slowly sat up, and looked around. Seeing the defeated birds laying paralyzed all around her, and the Pikachu on the savior of Olympus's shoulder.

**"They helped me,"**she realized, after a moment,** "I would have died without their help. I owe them my life."**

**"Thank you." The Arcanine growled out, hissing in pain as she limped towards Ash.**

"Hey there, you're okay," said Ash, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief.

**"Pokemon" **said the dog, this time tackling Ash, knocking him over.** "I want to be one of your pokemon." **Said the pokemon.

Looking over at at his Pokemon he cocked his head to the side. "Alright," he said.

**"Wait, you understand me, human?"**

"Yes..." replied Ash, annoyed. "Can everyone get over the fact that i can talk telepathically and understand pokemon?"

**"Sorry. I didn't know there were people out there who could understand our kind."**

"That's because there isn't."

**"But then how can you understand us?"**

"That is a story for another time. But for now, i have to capture you."

Both Pokemon narrowed their eyes in curiosity but didn't say anything.

Ash pulled out a pokeball and knocked it against the Arcanine's head. A ball of red energy surrounded the injured Pokemon, and pulled it into the pokeball. The pokeball shook only one time, before calming in his hand.

"We caught our third Pokemon, Pikachu." He grabbed Pikachu and they performed their victory pose.

A red light appeared, and the Arcanine formed in front of them

"Hey!" Called Ash in surprise.

**"What? I want to evolve and I will do so."**

"I wasn't aware there was a next evolution to Arcanines." Ash said.

But a Red light erupted from the large dog. Not white. Red. The light became smaller and larger, smaller and larger, smaller and larger and repeated again and again until the light faded down. Instead, there was a shape that looked like a large Arcanine with a flaming tail **(No joke, it was made out of fire), **and leg and neck wraps made out of fire, like a huge collar around his neck and all 4 legs respectively and instead of just a bare, orange back, it looked like there was small little Pidgey wings made out of flames.

"Wow. Impressive."

**"That's all you have to say? Impressive? I expected more than that."** The Arcanine stood proudly.

To show off, she took off into the blue sky, and circled around the area, before giving her best roar, causing a lot of rattata to scurry into the bushes in fright.

"Great job, Alis Ignis," congradulated Ash. "Do you want to go in your Pokeball now, or stay out with us?

The bird/ dog pokemon yawned, then pointed her wing at the ball.

Ash's words suddenly clicked and she asked,** "Alis Ignis? Whats that?" **

"It's Latin for 'Wings of Fire'. I thought it would suit you." **(According to Google Translate it does,)**

**"I like it!" **

"Alright, return," he said, pointing the pokeball at Alis Ignis.

A red beam of light shot forward, and pulled the Pokemon into it. He felt a small tug on his jeans.

"Whats up Pikachu?"

**"You forgot about the Spearow."**


	7. Meeting Father and Ruler: Present Gift

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash has gone back to the pondlake to find more pokemon.**

* * *

><p>A Poliwag was walking in the distance trying not to be noticed.<p>

"Quick Pidgeotto, use double- team and a quick attack on that Poliwag."

Pidgeotto adjusted his body, and angled toward the small water tadpole. Poliwag looked up as Pidgeotto was a few feet from him, and shot forward using headbutt, into Pidgeotto. The much larger bird pokemon, hit the tadpole much harder, sending him down. The tadpole, got shakily to his feet, squinting his eye in pain.

"Now Pidgeotto," he said, "quick double-team again, and then your strongest Aerial Ace that you can manage."

Two more Pidgeotto phased beside him in the air. One of the right and another on the left. They flew upwards and zoomed down, the wind guiding the bird pokemon. The copies vanished upon contact and the real Pidgeotto slammed into the blue pokemon.

"Great job, Pidge. Now, Poke-Ball go," said Ash.

He unclipped a Poke-Ball from his waist and threw it at the defeated pokemon. The ball opened and sucked the pokemon in it. The ball started to shake. Again. And three times, before it calmed. Ash walked over and picked it up.

"We caught a Poliwag. Yes," he said jumping up and down, "thanks to you Pidgeotto we now have a water Pokemon. Come on out Poliwag," he said, dropping the pokeball on the ground.

The pokeball opened and out came the Tadpole Pokemon. Ash sat down on the grass and introduced his Pokemon to their new friend.

"Everyone, this is Poliwag. Poliwag this is Pikachu, Alis Ignis and Pidgeotto. Welcome to the team."

**"Poliwag, wag wag Poli."**

**"Pika Pika Ka Chu."**

**"Pidge Ge Ge Pidgeotto."**

**"Arr, Arcanine, Arrr, Canine?"**

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Welcome to the team Poliwag."

"Looks like they're getting along," said a voice from behind him.

Ash turned around and looked at the person who suddenly appeared. "Yes it does. I'll probably let them have fun and splash around for the rest of the day," said Ash, looking at his Pokemon talking, "that is if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah," said the guy, " the water does look nice today, do you want to go swimming?" he asked, as he began walking towards him, "After such a great catch wouldn't it be nice to cool off."

"Sure Dad."

They both had approached the other side of where the pokemon were when two of his spare pokeballs came lose, and dropped in the water.

"Dang," said Ash, as he turned around and felt around in the surrounding water for his loose pokeballs.

"Here they are," said Poseidon, holding up two Pokeballs, as he swam over to him.

"Thanks Father. I better clip my balls on properly before I lose them again."

The balls began to shake in his hands, before calming.

"Are you sure these are my pokeballs dad?"

"Yes, why? They were the only Pokeballs in the water."

"I think I accidentally caught two Pokemon." He said looking down at the balls he was holding.

"Well, come on son, let's see what they are."

he threw both Pokeballs in the air, above the water.

Ash watched as two forms began to take shape. One of the forms looked like a fish and the other resembled a seal.

"_Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen_." The baby goldeen swam around in a circle excited, jumping into the air, and diving back into the shallow pond.

"_Seal Seal_," clapped the otherbright white Pokemon.

"Well, Percy. Looks like you got a few water pokemon for your team."

"Looks like," replied Ash. "Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Ignis, Poliwag," he called his Pokemon, "come on over here and meet some new friends."

His Pokemon came running over and started talking to the new Pokemon. As they were talking in their Poke-Speak, both Percy and Poseidon got out of the water and changed into more appropriate swim-wear, before joining their friends.

**"Why does that man call you Percy?" **The dog pokemon asked.

"Because it is his name." The lord of the seas said.

**"I thought your name was Ash?" **Pikachu remarked.

"It is."

**"Hold up, i'm confused." **replied Poliwag. **"One second you're Ash Ketchum, and now your Percy Ketchum?"**

"Perseus Thor Jackson is my name. But then again, my other name is Ash Chaos Ketchum."

Poliwag simply fainted in confusion.

"Ash Chaos Ketchum, eh?"

"Yep."

"Good name for you. Why didn't Sally pick that middle name?"

"Probably because she wanted me to respect uncle dearest as both the king and lightning user."

"Why would she want you to..." The sea god's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh."

"Huh?"

**"HUH? What do you mean? You have two names?" **Asked Pikachu.

"Indeed I do. Can i tell them father?"

"Go right ahead and by the way, i've been meaning to give you a present."

"What present?"

"A very very special present."

"What very very special present?"

"A very very very very very special present."

"WHAT VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SPECIAL PRESENT!"

"One you'll never forget." Poseidon said, smirking.

"Only you could annoy me this much... besides ol' Bird Brain herself."

Poseidon laughed and said, "I have to agree with you this time Perce. But, don't forget she can kill you any second."

"She wouldn't dare."

"She could. Except for the fact that you were blessed by so many people in the council. Then all of them would be waging war against Athena. Except Zeus of course, knowing him for eons make me think that he would side with his daughter."

"I don't even care. Your protecting me and that's all that matters."

**"HOLD UP! TELL US WHAT?" **The pokemon chorused.

"That i'm a-"

Percy stopped mid sentence as a black void opened up in front of him and a roar was heard.

"Hello my lord." Poseidon bowed deeply and Percy did the same, although he did not know why.

"UP! Who do you think i am? Zeus? I dont want anyone bowing!"

The two demigods/gods stood up and Poseidon summoned 3 chairs, giving the most fancy and luxurious one to the man who stepped out of the void before sitting down and giving one to Percy, who followed his example.

"Really does look like the universe." Percy remarked.

The mystery man snapped his head towards Percy and searched through his mind. Percy felt a sudden intrusion inside his mind and set up his mind barriers, reinforced with aura.

"Aura does not work on me, my boy."

"How do you know?"

"i have some... say... Abilites, very much like yours. Anyways, I forbid you from telling them yet. Poseidon, give him his present already..."

* * *

><p><strong>What is his present? (It's listed in the stories above and you should figured it out. If you have, great, if you haven't, try harder. In case you didn't know, the mystery man is Chaos, ruler of the Universe.)<strong>


	8. Legendary Gift

_**Previously on Book One: PJPCO,**_

_**"HOLD UP! TELL US WHAT?" **__The pokemon chorused._

_"That i'm a-"_

_Percy stopped mid sentence as a black void opened up in front of him and a roar was heard._

_"Hello my lord." Poseidon bowed deeply and Percy did the same, although he did not know why._

_"UP! Who do you think i am? Zeus? I dont want anyone bowing!"_

_The two demigods/gods stood up and Poseidon summoned 3 chairs, giving the most fancy and luxurious one to the man who stepped out of the void before sitting down and giving one to Percy, who followed his example._

_"Really does look like the universe." Percy remarked._

_The mystery man snapped his head towards Percy and searched through his mind. Percy felt a sudden intrusion inside his mind and set up his mind barriers, reinforced with aura._

_"Aura does not work on me, my boy."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"i have some... say... Abilites, very much like yours. Anyways, I forbid you from telling them yet. Poseidon, give him his present already..."_

* * *

><p>"... I also have something to give to you too." Chaos ended.<p>

"Alright my lord." The sea god said.

Poseidon's form flickered for a second before growing and shrinking, before he turned into a pokemon. His feathers were white, like snow and his sea green eyes sparkled like the ocean in the sun. His blue feathers were a deep blue, like water at the bottom of the ocean.

**"Lugia."** All the pokemon breathed in awe. **"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord."**

**"I want you to capture me son."** Lugia said. **"Don't worry about the old man finding out. I've blocked my presence from the pokedex, just letting the pokedex record that you saw me and my siblings, not captured. I think your uncle decided that the Olympians should let you capture them."**

"Really? I can't imagine Zeus bowing down to me." Ash laughed at the thought.

**"It took much convincing from Athena and the possibility of Chaos and Order striking him down." **Lugia chuckled silently.

"Ooh... Did you forget i'm here?" Chaos reminded.

Ash jumped. "Woah. I almost forgot."

"Can you capture him already?"

Ash nodded and pulled out a pokeball from his bag.

**"Release me from the pokeball once you capture me, okay?"**

"Kay."

Ash tapped an unknown pokeball on his father's head and the hovering pokemon turned into a red light, which the pokeball sucked inside. The pokemon put up no hesitation to being captured and almost immediately, the pokeball dinged in success of capturing the legendary.

Ash suddenly striked a pose and blushed, seeing Chaos standing there and remembered that he had to let his dad out.

"Oops."

Ash let the pokemon out and Lugia gave him a mock anger glare.

**"What took you so long?"**

"Just your son, striking a wierd pose." Chaos answered.

**"Oh."**

"Yeah. Oh."

**"Oh."**

"That's all you have to say? Oh?"

**"Yes. Oh."**

"Why do i even say anything?"

**"I do not know. But anyway, Oh."**

"Urghh." Ash said, frustrated.

**"Frustrated as ever."**

"Oh, really?"

**"Yes."**

"Oh."

**"Oh?"**

"Yes, oh!"

**"Why do you say, 'Oh' when Chaos here," **Lugia said, **"told me not to?"**

"Cause i know i won't get scolded by the universe himself because im awesome!" Percy said.

"STOP SAYING OH!" Chaos demanded. "I SHOULD BAN THE WORD FROM THE UNIVERSE!"

**"Uhm... Oh?"**

"BE QUIET!"

"Oh, okay."

"CAN PEOPLE STOP SAYING OH?"

"No, not really."

"FINALLY..."

* * *

><p><strong>After the argument concerning 'Oh'.<strong>

"ANYWAYS, HERE'S MY PRESENT TO YOU, PERSEUS JACKSON. I, CHAOS, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE, NAME THY OMEGA, BRINGER OF JUSTICE AND BLESSED OF CHAOS! I GIVE THEE PERMISSION TO CAPTURE MY POKEMON FORM. I ALSO GIVE THEE THE POWER TO TRANSFORM TO ANY POKEMON AND LEARN ANY POKEMON MOVE AS A POKEMON, EVEN SIGNATURE MOVES."

"Really?" Ash said.

"YES."

"What's your pokemon form then?"

"ARCEUS!" Chaos boomed as he transformed.

His blood red eyes looked like he was staring straight through Ash's or rather, "Omega's" soul.

**Third Person (No one POV)**

Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, ears that point upward and a fairly long neck.  
>It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. Arceus looks like a fusion of Palkia and Dialga, resembling a wingless dragon of some sort. Arceus will change color as well as type with whatever type plate it is holding. It is shown with other colors of the wheel, though always being different.<p>

**Third Person (Ash Pov)**

"Wow." Ash whispered, breathless and shocked at the fact that he could see Arceus up close.

**"Wow."** Arceus snickered.

**"Wow." **Repeated the Pokemon. **(Besides Lugia)**

**"Hurry up and catch me before i change my mind."**

"Right." Ash tapped a beautiful pokeball on Arceus's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Info: <strong>

**Ash had made like 2 thousand of those pokeballs himself and carried it inside a bottomless and weightless bag that the gods had given him. ****The pokeballs were good for capturing legendary pokemon and pokemon with 2 or more (IF IT WAS POSSIBLE besides Arceus ofc, since arceus is all types :) ) types.**

**Normal type Pokeballs/Arceus Pokeball description****: ****The pokeball was white at the top, instead of the bottom which most pokeballs are, with a gold bottom and black circle sticking out as the button, surrounded by the cross-like wheel on his body, only miniature and black. The gold side had yellowish white stars and the sun as a fiery red-orange-yellow giant orb in the midst. The white side, however, had the planets orbiting the sun with gold stars in the background and a black hole. The line separating the two was green. **

**Of course, the balls were decorated differently for each type. (Rest of the Pokeball descriptions will come later)**

**Fire+Flying = Sky blue top and a middle shade red for the bottom. 3 white wind streaks surrounding a white button. (like the Avatar symbol for Air) Line ****separating is yellow. Ripples of air in white and birds flying around as the decoration for the red side. Ho-Oh with it's wings spread in front of the sun and clouds.**

**Ash had made them by befriending a few Charmeleons and sighting different types of apricons inside the forest and asking a thousand pidgey's and their parents to go get them for him.**

**Over and out,**

**Chosen One of ShadeSlayers/ Shadeslayers of Chosen ones**


	9. First Gym

**Warning: Brock is a very big arrogant jerk. But that changes.**

* * *

><p>Ash was waiting excitedly as the pokeball gave a loud 'ding'.<p>

"Yeah! I caught an Arceus!"Ash then gave his famous pose.

**"You might want to release him."**

"Why?"

**"Because he's the creator, duh!" **Poseidon/Lugia replied.

"Wow! You finally said something smart for once!" Ash said and let out the god Pokemon.

**"Oh and, i forgot to say that i made the old guy increase your limit of pokemon so you can have 24 pokemon instead of the usual six." **Chaos/Arceus boomed.

"Thanks!"

**"No problem."**

"I have to IM my mum." He realized

Ash then used his water powers to make a rainbow and threw a golden drachma into the mist like substance.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

The pokemon went like, **"What are you doing?" (Besides the legendaries)**

"Show me Sally Jackson," Percy faltered for a second, trying to guess where his mother was at, " Empire State Building, New York."

His mom's face appeared.

"...tell me where he is! I'm just so worried!" Sally was telling Paul.

"Hey mom!"

Sally spun around, startled, but calmed down when she saw the iris message.

"I was so worried baby! Where are you? The gods told me that you had left, but didn't tell me where you are!" Sally ranted on and on before stopping. "I'm just so worried!" And broke down in sobs.

"Stop crying mom. Do you know of Pokemon?."

"Course I do. They're a famous game!" Sally sniffed.

"Well, im in that world, and i'm a pokemon trainer!" He pumped his fist into the air and cheered.

"Wait what did you say?"

"I'm a pokemon trainer."

"No no, before that."

"Im in the pokemon world."

"Oh no you aren't."

"Im Ash Ketchum, aka Perseus Jackson."

"Ash Ketchum? The famous legendary saver and all?"

"Yep, that's me!" Percy said, thinking that she meant that as a joke."

"You are grounded the moment you come back Perseus Jackson."

**"WHOSE THAT!"**

Sally looked behind Ash and froze. "You weren't joking about being in the pokemon world, were you?"

"No, why would i joke about that?"

"BECAUSE THERE'S AN ARCEUS AND A LUGIA RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"Oh, Lord Arceus is Chaos and you know who Lugia is."

Sally stopped and began to think. She dug deep into her memories but failed to remember the name Lugia. She halted digging for a minute. She had come to a conclusion.

"P-p-p-Poseidon?"

Lugia sent a mental voice, _"Indeed i am."_

Everyone heard it though.

**"Why are you being called different names by these humans here?"**

**"It is our true names." **Chaos replied hesitating.

**"Ohhhhhh kay? **Pikachu nodded, but still not understanding.

"Bye mom! I have to go and catch my Dratini. I have some sort of gut feeling that i will catch a lot of legendary pokemon and all the Psuedo Legendaries..." And with that, he swiped the Iris Message out, but not before hearing, "LEGEND-"

* * *

><p><em>Pewter City<em>

It took Percy a while to get there. Percy gathered some supplies and paid for them, buying enough to last for 2 months.

"I wish to challenge Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym." He announced as he went inside as soon as he found it. **(ofc he healed first though)**

"Another challenger?"

Brock accepted the challenge and they braced themselves for a fight.

"Geodude! Rock and Roll!" **(Lol yep)**

Ash was calm. "Alis Ignis, to the battlefield."

Brock reeled back in shock at the pokemon. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Battle please?" Ash shook his head.

**-After a long conversation later-**

"This match will commence between Gym Leader Brock and his Geodude and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town with his Ali- Whatever- Igis-. Two pokemon each. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

"Geodude. Geodude."

"Arrrr."

"Ali! Use ExtremeSpeed to get close and use Iron Paw!" Iron Paw was a move Ash invented. It was basically iron tail and steel wing except every pokemon could learn it. It had the same training process as of Iron tail and Steel wing, except with the paw and slightly more powerful.

"Iron Paw?" Brock scoffed. "That's not even a move."

Arcanine blurred and used Iron Paw. The rock pokemon cried out in pain but huffed before regaining it's balance, his health decreased tremendously.

"Rock throw!" The fire type dodged every single rock that flew past him.

"ExtremeSpeed and use Double Kick!" You see, Ash found out that Alis Ignis could use Double Kick because of it's dad, a Blaziken. It was really hard for him, seeing as some egg moves from Arcanine didn't unlock until they had reached the 'final' evolution, and Alis being the most recent, others passed away of old age or Arcanines that didn't want to evolve, was the only Alis Ignis alive so he couldn't be taught.

"Double Kick? How can a thing like that learn double kick?" He sneered.

Ash was reminded of a guy in the Hermes cabin that was a son of Tyche.

Alis reared up and flapped her wings, sending a huge gust of wind out before sending her feet into Geodude's face.

Geodude shrieked in pain and collapsed to the floor, but not before saying, **"Why! Your feet are smelly!"**

Brock frowned. "Geodude! Return!" He held up another pokeball. "Your pokemon may have been powerful enough to defeat my Geodude but it isn't a match for...ONIX!"

Onix roared in delight, seeing the fire type beneath him. It had been a while since he had battled and if it was powerful enough to defeat his cousin, Geodude, then it would stand some sort of a challenge to him.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!"

"Ali! Use ExtremeSpeed to dodge and use another Iron Paw! This time, make sure it isn't fainted but really weak!"

The legendary dog obeyed her master's orders and hit the Rock Snake pokemon with a 75% power Iron Paw. To his amazement, the female pokemon had actually gotten the foe down to _1hp. _

"I want to make sure Pikachu gets some experience as well. Ali! Return! Pikachu! GO!"

Pikachu landed flat on the ground, trying and miserably failing to make a grand entrance. **"Argh stuff it..."**

"Your measley Pikachu is at it's cutest stage. It won't stand a chance at my Onix, even with 1 hp." Brock said. "Onix! Rock Throw!"

"Pikachu! Get up! Use Quick Attack to dodge all the rocks and use Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail?" Brock muttered. "He must of trained his pokemon well. Or he was a trainer for a long time...Well, he's not a beginner, that's for sure."

With him buried in his thoughts, Onix had no orders and was hit by the super-effective attack. It fell to the ground, swirls dancing in it's eyes.

"Victory goes to the Challenger! Ash Ketchum!"

"Return your pokemon!" Ash called from the other side of the arena.

Brock yelped in shock, forgetting to return his pokemon. Wait... Onix fainted? Oh right... "Onix! Return!"

The gym leader held out his hand with the Boulder Badge in it. "You deserve this. Sorry if i was a jerk."

"Thanks! I forgive you!" And then, Ash striked his pose.

Arceus and Lugia, who had been silent since the battle, asked their trainer, "Why didn't you use us?"

_"Your too powerful. I wanted to give my other pokemon a chance." _He said telepathically, a blank look crossing his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! I was really really really really busy. Like... Infinite Really...<strong>

**I have an old friend... Say Hi Mew!**

**Mew: Hi! I'm a Mew! I'm called Natalie!**

**Me: Really? You had to give yourself a name...**

**Mew: What? I like the name Natalie!**

**Me: Mew...**

**Mew: WHAT?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now for the real thing... I won't be updating this for a while since this is on HIATUS, seen on my profile. <strong>

**Mew: HI!**

**Me: Get out mew...**

**Signing out, **

**Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones/ Chosen Ones of Shadeslayers**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Who knows, I might update if i get reviews :P (reviews make me very happy...)<strong>


End file.
